Invisible
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: He awkwardly cleared his throat.'I'm Harry Potter.' She shot him and amused look 'I know that.' 'And you don't hate me ? ' he asked. 'Why should I hate you ? ' she replied.
1. Partners

This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice! I'll try my best to update frequently, if you promise to read and review! This is an Harry/OC fic, so I'm kinda fearing that she will turn into a Mary Sue any moment from here. If you spot any marysueness, please warn me right away! I'll appreciate that a lot.

This fic is an idea I had during vacation, when I became obsessed with Harry Potter. (damn spoilers for Deathly Hollows). It's set in Harry's fifth year, in the time of the Order Of The Phoenix. It's actually based on the movie, because I didn't have the book when I started writing this (I know, what a sucky excuse for a Harry Potter fan am I, eh?'). I fully intend in buying all of the books as soon as possible. It only includes the scenes in which my OC (yeah, it's named after me, okay? But I swear it isn't me. It's just the first name that popped into my head. I'm sorry if that puts you off, but I'm sure if you ignore that little fact, you'll be okay), and only a few scenes with Ron and Hermione will be included, but I thought it would be better to focus in the harry/oc interaction. Oh, and this story will definitely have a sequel.

I really hope you enjoy this fic, because I missed a lot of hours of sleep writing it, and brought my parents to the line of exasperation, but, what the heck, I'm totally in love with this fic. Oh, I almost forgot, alert me also of any OOC from Harry you can see, I want to perfect my writing skills and knowledge of the HP world.

This will not be my only HP fic, I actually have a Dramione fic(no flames!) brewing in my head, and maybe a Fred/Angelina one. I don't know, I'll tell you as soon as I begin writing it

Enjoy and review, please!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Harry sat alone in History of Magic class, throwing dirty glances at Hermione and Ron, who were silently laughing at something. Well, he knew it was his fault if he was alone, but he couldn't bring himself to do something about it. All his energy was drained from trying to stay awake, away from the nightmares.

'Good morning. Today we'll be working in pairs, writing an essay about the wizarding council of Abemot. It'll be for next Monday, six inches each one.' The teacher said. Harry groaned internally. He looked around for someone who was alone, but found no one. Or at least not someone who didn't look at him with anger.

'Professor? I think everyone has a partner' Flitwick looked around, seemingly confused.

'You should be even numbers' there was a cough from the back of the class, and Harry turned around. There was a girl in the last row, pointing at the empty sit beside her. He shrugged and walked to the chair, where he slumped down. He glanced at the girl. She was a Gryffindor, and he had seen her a few times before chatting in the common room, but he didn't know her name. Well, it didn't matter. The girl was gonna hate him anyway. She looked at him, and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

'I'm Harry Potter' the girl shot him an amused look.

'I know' he eyed her carefully. Why was she being so nice? When was she going to shout at him that Voldemort was dead and that he was a liar and a plotter?

'And you don't hate me?'

'Why should I hate you?' she had a strange accent, but Harry couldn't place it. She looked back to her book and then to him. 'So, what part of the essay do you want to do?'

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P_**

A few days passed until he saw the girl again. He was in the common room, staring at the flames in the fireplace, when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around; half-fearing that someone might mock him, but only found the girl with some books in her arms.

'Hey, I was wondering if you have finished your part of the essay. It's for tomorrow, and I can help you if you want.' He simply nodded and got up. He needed to get out of that room anyway.

'Okay. Where do you want to do it?'

'Not here. To the library' he stood up and followed her out of the common room.

'Thanks for helping me. I'm a little drowned with homework' he said. She chuckled, shaking her head.

'I guess you gotta be, with all you're going through' they continued walking in silence, until Harry talked again.

'Why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to hate me like everyone else?' she got a stubborn look on her face.

'I have far more personality than that. I've never been good at doing what everybody does just for the sake of it. Plus, I'm very good with charity cases' both smiled, and Harry felt like this was the first time he smiled in a long time.

'I don't even know your name'

'Isabel Osorio' her accent seemed to accentuate when she said her name. Harry wondered when he had heard the same accent, but his brain came empty.

'Where are you from?' the girl looked at him.

'Spain.' Right! He then remembered the accent of the Dursleys neighbours. They had surely been Spanish.

'Oh' he looked at her, at her pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. 'You don't look Spanish' he said, kinda confused. Maybe one of her parents was English. The girl laughed.

'I know, I get that a lot. But I'm full-on Spanish. I told you I don't like doing what everybody does, including looking Spanish.' They arrived to the library, when he immediately got the dirty looks of everybody in the room. Isabel led them to a far corner, where she dropped all her books on a table and sat down. He looked around, uneasy.

'Maybe you don't want to suffer the consequences of being seen in public with me' she raised her brows in disbelief.

'Are you kidding me? Sit down Potter, and stop caring about my reputation.' He smiled, relieved, and sat down, suddenly the prospect of doing homework looking a tad lot better.

* * *

I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but I want to those it. I think is more fun in small doses, don't you think?

Did you like it? *fingers crossed* the next update will be up as soon as you review, so, you know what to do!


	2. Dancing In The Rain

As promised, next update is up as soon as possible! I was actually going to updated it yesterday's evening, but my father arrived and took control of the computer, so it had to wait until today.

First of all, thanks for the reviews! It's wonderful to see that even just with a chapter there're already people putting me in their stories alert and such. Thank you lots!

This chapter comes with a soundtrack, but I just couldn't help it. The lyrics don't have a lot to do with the story, but the rhythm is magical.

So, please, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I actually own everything, and J.K. Rowling is rewriting all the books just to include Isabel in them. I only own Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**A/N:(try listening to ****the song We'll Be A Dream, of We The Kings, for the rain scene. It's truly amazing)**

He walked down the path of the Forbidden Forest, wondering if walking alone was a good idea. He hadn't told anyone he was going for a walk. Well, he wasn't going to go back now. Or maybe he should. What's the point? He thought. Just then, he heard something in the distance. He held still, and for a second he thought his hears were deceiving him. Was someone actually singing? He walked towards the sound, and he arrived to a small prairie. At first he thought it was empty, but he then saw the thestrals. And sitting on the roots of a tree, Isabel. She was singing, apparently unaware that he was there. He listened more closely, but he couldn't understand the lyrics. They had to be in Spanish. She sang quite well, and he wondered if she was in the school choir. The song changed, and he recognised a song he had heard on the muggle radio. Suddenly she turned her head and looked at him, and the song came to a halt.

'Oh God, you scared me!' she said, blushing a dark shade of pink. He smiled sheepishly and sat down beside her. There was an awkward silence until he asked:

'What… What are you doing here?' she shrugged.

'I like it. It's peaceful. There's no one here' he chuckled, and she looked at him.

'What?'

'You know, the carriages that bring us to the castle the first day…?'

'Yes?' she frowned.

'Well, they are driven by these… horses, called thestrals' she raised her eyebrow.

'Harry, there's nothing that drives those carriages'

'This whole area is full of them' Isabel looked around, suddenly stiffening.

'Why can't I see them?' there was a hint of fear in her voice, and Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

'Calm down. You can only see them if you have seen someone die.' She looked at him, and he couldn't ignore the way her greyish blue eyes glistered.

'I'm sorry Harry' he put his head in his hands, and stared to a thestral that was silently pacing. He sighed. 'Harry, can I ask you a question?'

'Of course, go on.'

'Why aren't you with Hermione and Ron?' he shrugged.

'After Cedric's… death, I just can't help but wonder if I could've done something to avoid it. And now, with all the Ministry and The Prophet campaign against me, half my friends are gone, and I just don't have the energy to…' he hung his head down. He didn't even know what he was doing in the middle of the forest with a girl he had only seen two times before, telling her all his problems. He got up, ready to go back to the castle, but was stopped by an arm that softly grabbed his forearm and pulled down.

'Harry, don't do this to yourself. Really, it isn't worth it. What happened to Cedric was a tragedy, but wallowing in it won't help you. Don't you see it, Harry?'

'See what?' he said, sitting back down.

'This is what He wants, Harry. I mean, if I were Him, I would want you to be vulnerable, be alone. Harry, stop angstying, it doesn't bring you any good.' She added, smacking him in the arm. He nodded, smiling.

'You know, apart Hermione, I think you're the wisest person I've ever met' she smiled too, but waved her hand dismissively.

'I'll take that as a compliment. But really, I just have a really good speech' they stayed in silence a little bit more, until Harry got up. Without a word, he approached one thestral and began to caress it.

'What are you doing? Wait, don't tell me' Isabel got up to and approached Harry, putting her hand near to Harry's. Her eyes went huge. 'Oh, wow, _joder_'

'What?' he asked, not having understood the last part. She shook her head, smiling.

'Nothing. Spanish swear' she looked back to were the thestral was 'So there's really something there. Wow' just as she said that, a drop of water fell to her nose. They both looked up. Dark clouds had begun to form above Hogwarts, and near, a thunder roared.

'We better head back' Harry said, putting on his hood and beginning to walk to the path.

'Why?' he turned around. Isabel was staring at the sky, with her arms stretched. More raindrops began to fall.

'There's a thunderstorm near, and the rain could get really bad' by the time he finished talking, the rain had thickened, and a curtain of water blurred his vision. 'Come on!' he shouted, but Isabel still didn't move. Her blond hair clung to her face, and her jumper was soaked. But there she stood, still looking at the sky, arms stretched. Suddenly a laugh crept from the back of her throat, and Harry look surprised how she began to dance, twirling around him.

'This is amazing! You need to do this!' she shouted. Smiling, Harry shook his head, but took his hood off and looked at the sky. The cold raindrops fell to his face. Around him, Isabel laughed and danced, amazed. 'There's nothing like this in Spain' a thunder fell a few miles away, and lightened her face. Her laughter was contagious, and soon Harry was also laughing. After a while, the rain flickered, and Isabel began to head back to the castle, still dancing. When they got out of the forest, the view of the castle was breathtaking. The thunder lightened the tall towers, sending shadows all the way to the Black Lake. When they arrived to the main door, they were soaking, and Harry was sure even his boxers were wet, but he didn't mind. He had had the best time since last year, after the first test. Isabel's laughter still rang in his ears as they climbed the stairs. They walked to the Gryffindor tower, leaving wet marks behind them.

'You know, you are truly crazy.' He said, before giving the Fat Lady the password.

'I know, but don't tell me you didn't enjoy it.' She said, squishing her hair and jumping back when a poodle of water formed on the floor. She was stepping into the common room, which was packed with people, when Harry said.

'I did enjoy it. Thanks' she turned and smiled.

'You're welcome'

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

The next weeks, Harry observed how things in Hogwarts went downwards. Umbridge was taking slowly control over the school, and the teachers looked helpless when it come to answering her questions. Specially Trelawney. She looked even more distraught than normal when Umbridge interrogated her during her class. And he hadn't seen much of Isabel since the day of the rain. Now that he was back again hanging out with Hermione and Ron, he didn't have time for anyone else. He was beginning to suspect that Hermione didn't want to leave him alone, just in case he went all depressed again. One cloudy afternoon, he was in the Great Hall, studying for his O.W.L., when he heard noise outside, he got up and when to the corridor, where a mass of blonde hair got his attention.

'Isabel, what's happening?' she looked at him, and shook her head.

'It's Professor Trelawney' they went outside together, and Harry pushed his way to the front row. It was only when the whole thing was over and Professor Trelawney was back in the school, that he noticed that Isabel wasn't around him. She was indeed in the back row, with an expression he couldn't decipher. He walked back to her when the crowd dissolved, his intention of talking with Dumbledore forgotten.

'You okay?' he asked. She nodded.

'It's just, Professor Trelawney didn't deserve it. It's not fair. None of this is.' They both began to go back inside, but a voice behind them made Harry stiff.

'Oh, look who's here. Saint Potter and a filthy mudblood. What, Harry, needed a new slut?' Harry was about to take out his wand, but everything happened so quickly that by the time he reacted, it was too late. Isabel twirled around and kicked Malfoy in the gut, who doubled over in pain. She then punched him in the face and pinned him to the floor, putting a knee between his shoulder blades.

'I am not telling you again, Malfoy. I might be a filthy mudblood, but at least I'm not a pureblood queer like you. So leave us the hell alone. Understood?' she stood up, brushing her clothes, and Harry swore he heard Malfoy whimper. She didn't wait to see him up, she turned around and continued walking. After a moment of shock, Harry followed suit. He had to jog a little bit to catch up with her, but he managed to grasp her arm as she began to climb the staircases.

'Whoa, whoa, stop. What have you done? Umbridge will kill you for that.' She turned around.

'Harry, this is not me. I don't go around punching people, I don't know what got into me. I'm not like that.' She sat at the bottom of the stairs. 'I don't care what Umbridge does to me. Just a few years and I'll never have to hear about her again.' Harry sat beside her.

'You haven't let me finish. I was going to say that was brilliant' she smiled and took back a loose strand of her hair. 'But that wasn't you. Where's the mad girl I saw dancing in the rain a few weeks ago?' he asked ' You didn't care what people said. What has changed?' she closed her eyes.

'I don't know. I guess it's the entire situation. I just triggered.' She smiled 'But I must admit I liked it. Specially the part were he whimpered.' They both laughed, and then fell into a silence.

'So you're muggleborn…' he said after a while.

'Yeah. Damn, I haven't told anyone, how could Malfoy know it?'

'Why didn't you tell anyone? Are you ashamed? Cause Hermione' she shook her head firmly.

'I'm not ashamed! I love my parents! I just don't go around telling my origins to everyone. Since The Chamber of Secrets…'

'Yeah… I understand you.' He ruffled his hair, suddenly confused. 'So, if you're Spanish, what are you doing in Hogwarts? I mean, isn't there a magic school in Spain?' she chuckled.

'When I was ten, my father was offered a job at London. A month after we arrived, I received the letter from Hogwarts. So, here I am, the only Spanish-talking girl in the entire school.'

'You didn't know how to talk English when you arrived here?' he asked, and she shook her head, smiling, but he didn't get to hear her answer, since Mrs Norris appeared through a corner. They both scrambled up and ran to the common room before Filch saw them. When they sat on the sofa near the fireplace, Harry couldn't control the laugh, and soon Isabel was laughing too. When they calmed themselves, he managed to utter:

'Well, that was fun' she nodded, still grinning.

'I think we attracted quite and audience' she whispered looking around. The common room had fallen silent, and some heads were turned in their direction. She stuck her tongue out, and send them both in another fit of laugh. She heard one of the Weasley twins asking:

'What's gotten into them, dear Fred?' and the other one answering.

'I certainly don't know, dear George, but it seems to be something funny'

The door burst open, and some kids from first year came in talking frenetically

'Have you heard? Someone beat up Malfoy on the courtyard. They say it was a Gryffindor girl.' Isabel stopped laughing, and Harry patted her shoulder.

'Well, I think you're famous now, Isabel' she shook her head.

'God, this is going to be so bad' suddenly four strong arms scooped her up from behind, and she found herself on the shoulders of the Weasley twins, who were cheering and walking around the room.

'She beat up Malfoy! Rejoice, Gryffindor people! Isabel beat up Malfoy!' all the common room seemed to gather around them, and began to shake her hand and thank her, beaming. From outside the crowd, she saw Harry, smiling hugely at her.

* * *

The songs Isabel was singing were: En Que Estrella Estará from Nena Daconte and Five Colours In Her Head, from McFly. I don't really like Spanish music. Actually, I think it sucks, but I like McFly. They're quite good, even if some times they have sappy songs.

As it may be obvious by now, I've taken a few scenes from Luna and Harry, and I will also take scenes from Cho Chang (but the story will be completely different!). Is not that I hate them, but I feel they are the ones I can exclude without breaking the whole original plot.

Oh, if you were wondering what did mean the Spanish swear, it means f***k. Yeah, I think Isabel's going to be a little foulmouthed, and if you ask me, it's a welcome change from the very British 'bloody'. Not that I don't like, in fact, I find really funny.

Please review! Click that button down there! You know what happens if you review! (Faster updates, duh)


	3. Midnight Dream

So, here it is next chapter. I have noticed that lots of you have put me in Story Alert and such, but you don't review! Please, I'd really like to know what you think about my story, and give any suggestions if you have. Please?

REVIEW! And please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The snow came far too quickly. Less than a week after the Malfoy incident, Harry woke up to find that the world had turned white. After the talk with Sirius, Hermione seemed convinced that they needed to do something. And Harry didn't like it at all. How was he going to teach a bunch of kids how to defend themselves? They all hated him, for God's sake! He was thinking all that while they climbed up the hill to the house where Hermione said the meeting was. Oh, God. There was a lot of people there. He recognised quite a few from Gryffindor, but there where also people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He gulped.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'He's back, no?' Harry turned to the little boy and nodded. People started gathering around, forming a line. One by one, they signed. He smiled to everyone, absentmindedly, but gasped when Ron jabbed him in the ribs.

'What?' he whispered

'Isn't that the girl you were with a few days before? The one that beat up Malfoy?' he craned his neck to see above the crowd, and spotted Isabel, far behind in the line. She was talking with Nigel, and smiling.

'Yeah, why?'

'What has she got in her mouth?' Harry looked at Ron and shrugged.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Ron'

'Those things she has on her teeth' said Ron, pointing to his teeth. Harry furrowed his brow and looked again at her. She was still talking to Nigel, but now it was nearly her turn to sign.

'Why don't you just ask Isabel yourself?'

'Ask me what?' Ron looked up, and pointed at her mouth.

'That thing you have in your mouth'

'Ron! Now's not the time!' scolded Hermione. Isabel waved her hand dismissively as she bent down to sign.

'It doesn't matter Hermione. They're called braces. They're meant to fix my teeth' Ron scrunched his face.

'I… I don't understand it.'

'Hey, hurry up!' someone shouted. Isabel turned around.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist Smith, I'm leaving!' she turned back to Harry.

'I'll see you outside' she said, before adjusting her white wool hat and walking outside.

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P_**

Twenty minutes later, they walked outside. Sitting on a rock by the door was Isabel, humming a song to herself.

'Hey, you waited?' Harry asked.

'Of course. I said I would, no?' she answered, jumping to her feet ' But thank God, I was beginning to freeze'

They began to walk down the hill, trying not to slip.

'So, what are the braces for?' Ron asked. She smiled.

'Well, when your teeth are a little bit out of place, they use these things to put them back in place.' Ron opened his mouth, and then grimaced.

'Sounds painful.'

'And difficult to kiss' they all turned their heads to Harry, who ducked more under his scarf, his face bright pink. What the hell? Why did he say THAT? He might as well bang his head against a wall. Hermione slapped him in the back of the head.

'Harry!' Isabel laughed hysterically, doubled over. She leaned on Harry for support.

'I haven't actually tried it, but I'll tell you as soon as I find out' she said, still grinning uncontrollably.

'Guys, guys!' waiting at the end of the hill were Ginny, Luna and Neville, shivering.

'What are you doing there? You're gonna freeze!' Ron said, running over to them.

'Well, we talking about the D.A. What were you doing up there?' asked Neville. Isabel snorted.

'Nothing, nothing. So what have you guys talked about?' Harry seemed in a hurry while they walked down the path to the castle.

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H_**

Harry woke up gasping for air. He looked around, trying to clear his mind. After a few seconds, he tossed the sheets away, giving up on sleeping tonight. He decided to do something useful since he couldn't sleep, so he picked up his homework and walked down the stairs to the common room. Ten minutes later, he was snoring on his Potions essay.

'_Harryyy' _he stirred, but didn't open her eyes. _'Harry, wake up. Por Dios Santo_(1)_, wake up!' _ he jumped, throwing his bottle of ink across the table.

'I'm awake. I'm awake' he said, looking up and jumping again when he saw inches away from his face Isabel's concerned blue eyes. He started scrambling his things together, but a soft hand caught his and stopped him.

'Harry, stop.' He looked down, already knowing why Isabel was so concerned, but asking anyway.

'What?'

'Look at me.' He obeyed, a little intimidated by Isabel's serious tone, and noticed that her hair was ruffled up and she was wearing glasses. 'What were you dreaming of?' he looked away again.

'Nothing'

'You were tossing, turning and murmuring in your sleep. That didn't seem like nothing to me, Harry.' He felt the pent up rage growing up in his gut. He got up and stood in front of Isabel, noticing briefly that she was still wearing her pyjamas.

'Well, it was nothing! And anyways, what were you doing watching me sleep? What are you, a freak?' he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. She gasped and stepped back.

'Well Potter, I was going to…' she stopped herself 'you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you!' she had raised her voice 'I was concerned about you, okay?' with that she turned back and stormed back to the stairs, and she was about to open her door when he spoke again, in a much lower voice.

'I'm sorry' she looked at him and smiled sadly.

'I am sorry too'

'Can we start over the conversation?' he asked, wishing that he hadn't screwed up completely. To his relief, she nodded and began to walk down the stairs again, sitting on the carpet before the fireplace.

'So, what were you dreaming of?' she asked again, and after a moment of hesitation he sat down beside her.

'That… I don't even know well myself. But it wasn't something good.'

'Have you talked to anyone about them?' she asked, taking out her wand and reviving the flames of the fireplace.

'Them? I haven't said anything about more nightmares, Isabel'

'You think I hadn't noticed the dark circles under your eyes? I think everyone has.' He nodded wearily, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he observed Isabel, who looked transfixed by the flames. She looked beautiful. Whoa, whoa, stop there Harry. What the hell? What in the bloody earth are you thinking of? First the kiss theme and now this. It's the lack of sleep, it's the lack of sleep, he repeated to himself.

'Like what you see, Harry?' asked Isabel, still looking at the fire. He felt his face go hot and looked away from her face.

'Why do you wear glasses?' she looked at him with an amused smile, the same he shot him when they met.

'Duh. Because I don't see well.'

'So, during the day, how...? You just go around not seeing anything at all?' she laughed.

'Contacts' she said simply.

'Oh…' was all he replied. They sat there in silence for a while, till she leaned back again the sofa and asked.

'Why is it that we meet at the most unexpected places?'

'The common room is unexpected?' he asked, amused.

'The common room ,at half past six in the morning is unexpected.' She replied. Just then, someone opened the door of the boys dorm, and they noticed it was much clearer now than when they had started talking. She patted his shoulder.

'Well, it's been good to see you.' She left her hand lingering a little bit longer on his arm, till he looked at her. 'But talk about this to Ron and Hermione, they're your friends.'

'Can I just talk about this with you?' he said, and she smiled broadly, getting up.

'Of course' she then walked to the windowsill and picked up a camera, sighing at the sun that was already up. Understanding now, he smiled.

* * *

Okay, yeah, Isabel is actually an early bird, and she likes taking pictures of dawn. I like to think is because she's making a scrapbook about every little thing at Hogwarts, or maybe because she's weird like that.

(1)For anyone who doesn't know, _Por Dios Santo_ means something along the lines of God Dammit! But it sounds so much better, and it makes a whole lotta more sense in Spanish. It's a very Spanish thing.

Please review! I'll give you a candy! (virtual, that is)


	4. Christmas Awkwardness

Okay, next chapter! Thanks for all the support and reviews (even if they aren't much)

This chapter involves soccer teams, and I don't have a clue about them, so no flames if I got anything wrong!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

'Okay, now we're gonna practice Expeliarmus. Okay, at three. One, two, three!' a whole room of students shouted at the same time, and several bright rays flew across the room, while Harry watched, and smile on his face, but quickly moving to help Neville when he flew across the room. The classes of the D.A. had been going on for a while now, and everyone seemed to enjoy it. While Umbridge punished right and left, created the inquisitors of Hogwarts and interrogated people with Veritaserum, they reunited three times a week after class, and after a few weeks, everybody managed to do a few decent disarming spells.

'Okay, I think we mastered it' said Harry, putting down Parvati's wand, which was beginning to fume. 'You know, there are only a few classes before Christmas, so I want you to give everything you have, okay?' the whole room cheered 'You're dismissed' the whole class exploded in applause, and slowly, everyone left the room.

'Hey Harry, you come to the library? You know we need to finish that Charms essay.' Hermione said, and Ron nodded in agreement.

'Okay. Oh, wait. I left my things in the common room. Get going, I'll catch you later' he said, hurrying down the empty hallway.

'Leave her alone, you bloody prat!' he pressed himself against the cold wall of the corner. He recognised Ginny's voice, and very slowly, he turned his head and peeked over, the Charms essay completely forgotten. Ginny was in the middle of the corridor, and had her wand out. From the other side of the corridor came the laugh of Malfoy. He was pointing at someone, who was being held by Crabbe and Goyle, and was trying to squirm free. Her blond hair covered lightly her face, but he could still make up her features. It took him no more than one second to realise who was being held, but before he could do something, Ginny shouted again.

'I said leave her alone!' Malfoy snorted.

'Or what, Weasley? You're gonna tell Umbridge? I think not!' Ginny stiffened her shoulders, but said nothing.

'That's what I thought' Malfoy added, before turning to face Isabel. ' Well, where were we?' he pressed his wand against Isabel's throat. 'Don't ever mess with me again, mudblood, or'

'Or what, Malfoy? You'll tell your father?' she spat, and Harry smiled inwardly at her braveness.

'How dare you?' he asked, pressing more the wand to her throat. She coughed, and he smiled. 'You think this is bad? Cause I'm just getting started'

'You're pathetic, you know that? I'll punch you again as soon as your massive slaves set me free' she said hoarsely, looking up, and catching Harry's eye. She then looked at Malfoy again, who was turning red in anger. Ginny turned around, following Isabel's eye, and made a sign to Harry to do something.

'You know, when I finish with you, not even your mother will recognise you.' Malfoy said, and Isabel rolled her eyes.

'That's such and old quote, Malfoy. That's the best you've got?' Isabel kept on mocking him, and he raised his wand.

'Expeliarmus!' the wand flew out of Malfoy's hand, and he turned around.

'Potter!' he stammered.

'Malfoy, you heard Ginny, leave her alone' he said, pointing his wand at him. Malfoy slowly lowered his, and made a sign to Crabbe and Goyle, who dropped their hands and stepped away from Isabel, who went and showed them her middle finger, before punching Malfoy in the cheekbone. Malfoy snarled and glared at her, but then turned and disappeared over the corner, his two acolytes following close. Harry hurried to where Isabel stood, massaging her neck.

'Are you okay?' she nodded, but without taking her hand off her neck. 'What happened?' he asked.

'Ginny and I, we were going back to the Gryffindor tower after the D.A. meeting, when they literally jumped on us. I think they were watching us, Harry.' The look in her eyes darkened 'I think we might have to be more careful from now on'

'Harry, Isabel? We should go. I bet Malfoy's coming back, surely with help.' Ginny said, and they ran to the Gryffindor tower, but Isabel stopped just before entering.

'Thinking it better, I think I have to check one thing.' She stepped back. 'Go ahead, I'll see you later.' Harry noticed she still had her hand around her neck, and with a last look Ginny entered the common room, leaving them alone in the hallway. He walked to where she stood, and looked her directly in the eyes.

'Isabel, are you okay?' she looked down, but then up again.

'Yeah, it's just… I think I that stupid stinky lousy prat left me a bruise, and I want to conceal it with some spell before going in there.' She pointed to the common room. He pulled gently her hand off her neck, and felt himself boil with anger. Right where Malfoy had pressed his wand, a red spot was turning slowly purple in the centre and yellow in the edges.

'That bastard…' he muttered.

'That bad?' she asked with a half grin, but he didn't smile. He simply took out his wand and did a single spell, and the bruise disappeared. Then he smiled.

'Done.' Suddenly they realised he was still holding her hand, and looked down at their intertwined hands. He quickly dropped it and put his behind his back. He noticed Isabel had a strange look on her face, and she was blushing. But maybe it was from all the running

'Okay, so, I'm just…' he pointed to the common room, and she nodded.

'Yeah… okay, go for it' she stammered, flushing even more. He turned and hurried to the door, glancing one more time at her before entering the common room. It was strange, but he could swear he heard her muttering to herself.

'Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…' **A/N: (stupid, stupid, stupid)**

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

'I'm telling you Potter, you're wrong.' Isabel said, munching at a muffin. They were at the Great Hall, having breakfast and having a conversation about muggle soccer teams.

'Absolutely not! Manchester United is so much better than that… Spanish team with unpronounceable name' she laughed. After the awkward moment in the hallway, which they hadn't talked about, he spent even more time with her. Now they seated together at every other class, and always talked during meals, although they hadn't been the two of them alone any more. Normally the conversation included muggle themes, which frustrated Ron to no end, leaving an amused Hermione to explain everything to him.

'Okay, well, when my mail arrives I'll show you how wrong you are.' She answered. Just then, several owls appeared flying. 'Speak of the devil…' she said when a brown owl dropped a big stack of mail in front of her.

'Why do you have so much mail?' Harry asked, scowling at the empty spot on the table in front of him.

'My muggle friends from Spain and think I'm at a boarding school, so they write emails to me, and my parents print them and send them to me once in a while. Also I think, this one' she picked a big yellow envelope 'has photos in it' she opened it and spread their contents onto the table. In fact, they were photos. He saw Isabel with a group of girls, with two adults he supposed were her parents, and a few more with a boy, a few years older than her.

'Who's he?' he asked, pointing at the photo. She smirked.

'Why Harry, jealous?'

'No, why would I…?' he tried to say, but she picked the photo and smiled.

'He's my older brother. He's studying Psychology back in Spain, that's why he couldn't come with us.' She said. She looked at the other photos, smiling at ones, and then started putting them back in the envelope, but Ron caught one. His eyes went the sizes of plates.

'What in Merlin? Why isn't it moving?'

'It's a muggle photo, Ron. They don't normally move' He squinted his eyes, and then handed the photo to Isabel.

'It's boring.' Isabel shook her head vigorously.

'No, no way. Look, look at this one.' She picked one and held it at Ron's eye level. Harry, sitting beside Ron, saw it too. In the photo, Isabel was beaming at the camera, her eyes glittering, and was surrounded by four girls, all with party hats, smiling too. They were in a garden, or at least Harry thought that, since it was all covered in snow – it could well be the middle of a forest. 'Doesn't this photo tell you a story? Doesn't this photo express and transmit something?' Ron tilted his head and looked closely.

'Nope' he said, leaning back and smiling. Isabel shook her head and tucked the photo with the other ones.

'Okay, whatever. I'm gonna go back to the common room to put this down and pick my books. See you in Charms.' When she was gone, Ron whispered.

'Photos that don't move. Pfff. How could they express something? They don't move!' Harry didn't say anything. He remembered Isabel's smile in the photo, and he repressed a smile. He certainly thought that photo transmitted him something.

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P_**

'See you after Christmas!' Neville shouted from the door. Harry waved back as the remaining students left the room.

'Happy Christmas Harry'

'Happy Christmas'

Slowly, the room got empty, and he rested himself against a wall, closing his eyes.

'Tired, Harry?' he jumped, looking around, and seeing Isabel leaning against a window. He sighed.

'Yeah. This last week is killing me.' He walked where she was, and pressed his face against the cold glass, admiring the view. She turned and looked too through the window. They stayed quiet for a while, only the sound of their breathings resonating in the room. When their breathings fogged completely the window, he turned to her.

'I missed this' she raised a brow.

'What?'

'The two of us alone. We haven't been alone for'

'Weeks' she said. He nodded, but froze the second he saw how close they were. He gulped and took a step back. Her eyes caught the whole motion and darkened, and her voice seemed shaky when she asked.

'When did we became so awkward?' she asked. He didn't say anything, just looked down. Her voice got angry. 'Oh, wait, I know when. When you held my hand in the hallway and then got all tingly about it!' he looked back up again, and gulped again when he realised she had stepped closer. 'Harry, it's okay, really. I didn't mind. Can we take what we had back? Our friendship?' he blinked.

'We are still friends' he said, but Isabel shook her head.

'Harry, a friend is someone you are comfortable with no matter what'.

'But I'm… comfortable with you no matter what' he said. Her lips twitched upwards, but she didn't smile.

'Prove it'

'What?' he choked. She held out her hand, raising and eyebrow, like daring him to take it. He took it, and her face lightened.

'See? It isn't so difficult' she said. Slowly, he also smiled. Her hand felt right in his, and he looked again in her eyes, squeezing her hand. Her smile turned into a grin. 'Merry Christmas, Harry'

'Merry Christmas, Isabel' they got out of the Requirement room and into the deserted hallways. When they arrived to the Fat Lady portrait, Isabel said the password, and turning to him, she looked at their hands, which were still together.

'Well, unless you want to make a scene and all at the common room, I suggest' he nodded, and she swiftly removed her hand from his. 'You know what, Harry? I think I'm gonna miss you like hell during Christmas' she said, patting his shoulder.

'Me too, strange little Spanish girl' he replied, and she chuckled.

Hours later, when he was about to fall asleep, he couldn't help but _know_ that he would miss her like hell during Christmas.

* * *

I personally love the Draco/Isabel scene. I love verbal fights.

As for _estúpida_, well I think I'm going to begin to write A/N each time she says something in Spanish (it won't be often, only when she's angry, loses her patience o thinks nobody can hear her). So yeah, not a lot of times. ;) But tell me if you'll like more Spanish sentences in the next chapters! (always with a traduction, of course)

As always, review!


	5. Gifts

New chapter. **Okay, I'm desperate here. I know a lot of people care about this story, because it has like 10 story alerts, so can you please just review? I don't ask for much, you can just put a smiley face and I'll be happy, so please, take two seconds to write one**. Thanks for all.

Bit of fluff, if you squint and tilt your head, so do it and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own anything but Isabel

* * *

_Chapter 5_

When he saw her, standing at the other end of the courtyard, his face lightened, and he walked his way to her, across crowded groups of students. At first she didn't see him, but he called her name and she turned around, trying to look over the crowd.

'Oi, Harry, here you are!' she threw her arms around him, and he returned the hug.

'I've missed you' he said, and she laughed.

'It's only been two weeks!'

'Oh, so I'm the one who has nearly knocked me over with a hug, no?' he replied.

'I've missed you too' she said.

'I got you something' Harry said, rummaging his pockets.

'Harry, really? Thank you!' she replied, excited, as he handed her a small package. She opened it, tearing apart the paper covering it. It was a necklace with a locket. She opened the locket, and a soft music filled her ears.

'It's your favourite song. I heard you say before Christmas that you wish you could hear at all times, so when I saw this…' he rambled off. She smiled brightly.

'Thank you so much Harry, thank you. You shouldn't have, though' she looked to the necklace and put it on.

'Well, your birthday is somewhere in this time of year, so…'

'How did you know?' she asked, amazed. He scratched his head.

'Well, you know, that photo that you showed to Ron, well, all your friends seemed to have party hats except you, so I just took a lucky guess' he added, shrugging. She laughed.

'I don't know if I should be happy or worried that you know so many things about me, Potter.' He frowned 'You're adorable' she mocked him, pecking his cheek. He blushed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'So, got anything for me?' he asked

'Actually yes' she fished through her robes pocket and took out an average size box. He quickly unwrapped it. It was a small box, and he eagerly opened it. It was a snitch made out of chocolate. He looked at her, and she shrugged.

'It isn't much, but I thought you'll like it. It has a charm that makes it reconstruct itself after you eat it' He smiled.

'It's perfect, thanks.' he was about to ad something more, but heard a voice coming from behind him.

'Harry, Harry, Hagrid's back!' Hermione shouted, coming towards them. Harry sent Isabel an apologetic glance.

'I gotta go. See you later?' he asked. She nodded.

Without another second, he turned around and followed Hermione and Ron down the hill.

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P_**

The common room had grown quiet over the last hour, and only a few ones were still up. Harry was lying on his back on a sofa, dozing off, exhausted after the last lessons with Snape. Isabel was writing a letter on a table and Fred and George were trying to convince Angelina Jones to try one of their products. He could hear her faint protests, but eventually they too headed up to their dorms. He felt the soft cushions on his back, as he fell into a deep sleep…

Images flashed before his eyes, and he recognised a few from his lesson with Snape. There was he hugging Sirius, he, Ron and Hermione laughing their asses off, he talking with Dumbledore, Voldemort face, and then the flux of images slowed down, and he saw himself taking Isabel's hand in the D.A. room and smiling. The images sped up again, and he saw Mr. Weasley lying on the floor, covered in blood. He opened his eyes, and stared right into Isabel's blue ones. He slowly sat up, and she seated beside him, her letter forgotten.

'Again having nightmares?' she simply asked, and he shook his head, and then nodded. She rose and eyebrow. 'Yes or no?'

'Yes, I mean no. It isn't like the ones I've been having all year. It's just side effects from my lessons with Snape.' She frowned.

'Your lessons with Snape? You hadn't told me any of this' he sighed.

'Well, the night before the Christmas holiday I had a nightmare. Something… bad was happening to Mr. Weasley. I got really distraught about it, so Ron and McGonagall brought me to Dumbledore. Turns out it wasn't a dream. It was a… vision. They just got in time to save him. Yeah, really bad' he added, seeing her aggravated face. 'So, big surprise: Voldemort had something to do with it. He and me… we share a mental connection, or something, and so the nightmares I've been having all year were me slipping into Voldemort's mind involuntarily. So Dumbledore decided I have to take Oclumancy classes with Snape till I learn how to control my mind.' When he finished talking, Isabel was biting her lip and frowning, fidgeting with the necklace he had given her.

'Wow Harry, I'm so sorry for you. That's so fucked up' he raised his brow at the cuss. 'No, really. It's awful. I'm sorry for you.' She took his hand and squeezed it.

'Promise you won't tell anyone, okay? Hermione and the Weasleys also know about it, but I don't want anyone else to know, okay?'

'Who would I tell?' she asked.

'Well, obviously, your best friend.' She let out a dry laugh, and blushed a little.

'Harry, haven't you noticed? You're my best friend' he blinked.

'Oh, yeah?' he stuttered, and she laughed at his expression.

'Yeah! I mean, I've got quite a few people I hang around with, but you the one I talk the most with. Of important things, that is, because you can't imagine how much Lavender babbles about nothing' he laughed. 'So consider yourself lucky, Harry, you're my one and only best friend' he chuckled nervously.

'Does that mean that you are also my only best friend? Cause, you know, Ron and Hermione...' she patted his shoulder.

'Hey, don't worry, I would never ask you that! Of course you can have more than one best friend. If not it would be unfair, don't you think?' she smiled, and he smiled too. They stared to the fire in front of them for a while, till she yawned.

'I think I'm gonna go to sleep. You should do the same, you look tired.'

'Now best friends are giving away advices?' he asked, and she put both hands on her hips, standing up.

'Of course! Aren't best friends awesome?' she replied, before walking up the stairs. When she closed the door, he smiled to himself and muttered.

'Yeah, they're awesome…'

* * *

Yeah, Harry, they're totally awesome! That's why I'll like to thank my dear friend Melanie, who would probably never read this, but I'll thank her anyway for being such a good friend, even from the other side of the world. This chapter was for her.

Reviews mean faster updates!


	6. Foreign Anger

Sorry about the two-day wait, but something got in my way. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, a warning. Isabel is ridiculously foul-mouthed, especially in her native language.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel, but I'm plotting to buy Harry Potter.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

'This is the first D.A. meeting since Christmas, so I hope you had a wonderful vacation. As you know, Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from the prison of Azkaban, and there's evidence that the Dementors did nothing to stop her. So, it's probable that the Dementors had joined the Dark side' as soon as Harry finished saying those words, the room of Requirement filled with whispering. Seamus Finnegan, a late addition to the D.A., raised his hand.

'How are we going to protect ourselves, then? We don't know how to do an Expectro Patronum.' Some other kids nodded, and Harry quieted them down.

'Yeah, I know. That's why I'm gonna teach you how to do it' the whispers stopped short, and everybody took their wands out in anticipation. 'The first thing you need for casting a Patronus charm is a happy memory. The happiest memory you can get. Concentrate in it, only in it, and then say _Expectro Patronum._' He took out his wand too, and said the charm. Instantly, a deer made out of light came out of his wand, and everyone gasped. The deer trotted across the room for a while, and then disappeared. 'The trick is the concentration. As long as you are concentrating, your Patronus will still be alive. Some of you might not be able to produce an animal at the firsts tries, but a shield is also very useful against them. You can start' everybody fell quiet for a second, and then the first Patronus began to appear. He paced the room, giving tips and admiring the animals that were beginning to crowd the room. He saw Hermione, looking at an otter floating around her, at Ginny and the horse that came out of his wand, and Luna's beautiful hare. He heard a few gasps and turned around, only to face the horn of a bull. He ducked it and saw Isabel holding out her wand. Coming out of it was a gigantic bull, whose horn he just avoided. The bull put his head down and lurched to the other side of the room, passing right through some stunned students.

'Wow. That's a big Patronus' Isabel said, looking quite proud. The bull turned around and came running to Isabel. She paled, but held her wand out, and the bull peacefully slowed down and came to her side. She patted his head. Harry chuckled.

'Good one, Isabel' she smiled

'Yeah. I'm quite proud, you know? The bull's the official animal of Spain. I'm feeling very patriotic right now' he chuckled. Just then, a bang came from outside the room. Then another. Some Patronus disappeared, and then another bang was heard, and the mirrors broke into little pieces. Isabel's bull disappeared into thin air, and she almost lost balance. Harry slowly approached the wall that was shaking, followed close by Colin Creeve. A small hole had been made in the wall, and Harry had only a second to look and spot Umbridge before she held her wand out and said.

'Let me finish it' Harry lunged backwards, taking Colin down to the floor with him the same instant the wall went flying over them, a thousand bricks spreading all over the room. When the thick dust lied of, he saw Umbridge and his 'Inquisitors' invading the room. She stood there, a smug smirk on her face. Harry felt his stomach lurching. This was going to be bad, very bad.

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P_**

It had been bad. Dumbledore had gone into hiding, and Umbridge had taken control over the school. All the paintings had disappeared from the walls, and Filch looked always happy, which was highly disturbing. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Great Hall, seeing how Filch put another warning on the wall. It was horrible. A thunder was heard outside, and they turned around, just in time to see a thick rain beginning to fall over the courtyard. Hermione sighed and began walking back to the common room, the only place safe in Hogwarts these days.

'This was the storm Hagrid talked about' Harry wearily nodded, and was about to follow Ron and Hermione when he spotted a mass of blond hair outside. His heart skipped a beat, and he started walking towards her, merely sending a wave on Ron's and Hermione's direction. They wouldn't miss him for a while. He came out in the cold rain, and immediately felt his hair cling to his head and his clothes get heavy. She was seated on a bench, gazing at the grey sky, which was growing darker by the minute. He seated next to her.

'How are you doing?' he asked. He hadn't seen her since this morning, since she didn't turn up at lunch.

'This is bullshit' she said, still gazing at the sky. 'Who do she thinks she is? I can't stand her! I can't!' he knew she was talking about Umbridge. She looked at him, and for a moment he wondered if she was going to cry, but the look in her eyes changed completely the next second. She stood up and paced in the rain, up and down, up and down, and he just sat there watching her. He didn't know why she was in such a state of mind. Well, obviously the Umbridge thing had all going mad, and the punishment she had imposed for all the D.A. members had him shaking with rage, but he couldn't do anything about it. He sensed he had already overplayed his lucky chances, and Dumbledore taking all the consequences of Harry's acts was the final one. So he just settled into a low profile, until things were again normal. If they were again normal someday. And everyone had just kinda done the same. Perhaps Fred, George and Lee still pulled pranks, but it wasn't anything out of normal. And Isabel, normally so calm in general, was always tense. He figured days ago she was like a bomb, and could blow up any moment.

'Isabel…' she whipped around, stopping her pace.

'How does she dare? It's unbelievable! It's medieval! I can't stand injustice, Harry I can't!' she slumped down next to him 'It makes the blood in my veins boil, and every time I see her I want to… I want to punch her so hard her eyes will come out of the back of her head! I want to hex her so bad she!' she got up again, and started pacing at a maniac rhythm. '_Joder! Estoy harta, harta! Esto es una dictadura, están torturando a la gente como en la Edad Media, y aquí estoy, chillándole a la lluvia! Dios, Me estoy volviendo loca_' **(A/N: F***k! I'm sick of this, sick! This is a dictatorship, they are torturing people like in the Middle Ages, and here I am, screaming at the rain! God, I'm going crazy). **Initially shocked by her outburst, Harry got up and seized her by the shoulders, trying to stop her talking in an idiom he didn't understand. The speed she was talking, he couldn't even separate words. He looked at her in the eyes, and hers were full of anger, so strong they seemed to sparkle.

'Isabel, listen to me. Stop talking Spanish and listen to me. You're giving me a headache.' She suddenly lost all the anger in her eyes, and she hugged him, burying her head in his neck, and taking in a long, shaky breath. He pulled his arms around her. She lifted her head after a minute and blushed furiously.

'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry.' She drew apart of his arms, and took a step back. 'It was a moment of weakness. It'll never happen again. I'm sorry' he patted her shoulder.

'It's okay, don't worry about it. Everybody has one' she nodded. The rain was still falling hard, but he couldn't feel it. He was kinda warm inside after the hug. Wait, what was he saying? The cold affected him. 'What I was going to say' _is that you look bloody beautiful right now_. He bit the inside of his cheek for prevent him for talking, and luckily avoid another awkward moment like the one on the hill. 'is that it really sucks, and everyone one agrees on that, but what can we do to change it?' she opened and closed her mouth, but didn't say anything. 'With a little bit of luck the Ministry soon will realise they're wrong, and everything will be back to normal' he didn't even convince himself. She raised an eyebrow.

'Wow, Harry, sorry to say, but mate, your speeches are awful.' He chuckled.

'I know' suddenly she sneezed, and he immediately burst out laughing, pointing at her.

'Ha! It has finally happened! You have caught a cold because of the rain! I knew this will happen someday!'

'Shut up, Potter' she said, before another sneeze made her double over.

'May we enter now the castle?' he asked, bowing, and she rolled her eyes before running inside. He eagerly followed.

* * *

Another chapter done!

Review please!.

cool button

down there


	7. Stand Up For What You Believe

I know I said the action would start on the next chapter, but I had to put this scene. It just popped into my mind, and though it's really short I just had to post it. I'll post the new one immediately, so this is just an intermediate chapter. Sort of.

So, as always, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I own everything. I won the rights playing bingo.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

He slowly wrote on the parchment, biting his lips to stifle a grunt. He looked at his hand which was redder by the moment, the letters shining. He decided to stop before he shouted from the pain, and looked up. He saw Isabel, a few rows away from his seat. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and only a few strands fell in her face. She was also biting her lip, and her right hand was balled up in a fist. He looked at her eyes, and they were glistening. She had her whole body tense, and her jaws were set square. He resisted the urge to get up and hug her. He immediately looked down again. He didn't know why he was feeling that urge, or why now every time he saw her a smile forced its way onto his lips, and it was unnerving him. Now, every time he spotted her in the common room, curled up in a sofa reading a book, his heart ached for joining her. It was killing him. He kept reminding himself it was just the situation, just the friendship they shared, that it was nothing more. It was just that he had never been so intimate with a girl before. Okay, yeah, Hermione and he had been friends for years, but they had never held hands, and they had hugged on counted occasions. It's just the novelty of the thing, it'll pass away. Umbridge tuned to him, and he quickly grabbed the quill and began writing again. He heard a muffled sound behind him, and he turned. Dennis Creevey was crying, his cheeks damp with tears. Umbridge heels rang in the room as she approached him.

'What's the matter, sweetie? Does it hurt?' she asked in a sweet fake voice. Harry suppressed the urge to hex her. 'That's because you deserve it, you little prat. Stop crying. You embarrass the whole magical world with your acts. Such a young age, and already spoiled for life. I hope fifty more sentences will remind you how lucky you are to continue in Hogwarts, won't they?' Dennis sniff got louder, and her face contorted in rage. 'What did I say?' she snarled, and he lowered his head.

'Leave him alone' a firm voice said. Harry whipped his head around, mouth gaping. Isabel was glaring at Umbridge, the quill lying forgotten near her hand. All the heads turned to look at her as Umbridge made her way to her desk.

'What did you say?' Isabel got up. She was a few inches taller than Umbridge, whose face was turning red with anger.

'I said leave the poor boy alone and stop torturing him.'

'Sit down, stupid kid' Isabel did not move an inch.

'I prefer to talk at the same eye level, thank you.'

'Who do you think you are?' Umbridge snarled.

'Isabel Osorio, Gryffindor, fifth year. And you, who do you think you are? Oh, yeah, the Ministry's pet!' several students gasped, and Harry furrowed. He didn't like how this conversation was going.

'I suggest you sit down immediately or you'll face the consequences!' Umbridge said, barely containing her anger.

'Sit down for what? Continue to mangle my hand? No, thanks, I think I'll face the consequences'

'If you continue this attitude I'll expel you from Hogwarts!' Isabel paled a little bit, but an evil smirk showed off her lips.

'You know, I don't think that's a clever move. Because if I get out I'm not gonna shut up, and I don't care how much influence the Ministry has on the papers, between a week you'll have scandal knocking on your door. So I think I'm stuck here for now, aren't I?' Harry couldn't believe his ears. If he thought Isabel had already exploded the other day at the courtyard, he was wrong. Umbridge looked like she was about to explode too.

'It's deceiving to find such an impolite student here. Another clear evidence of the poor education program of Dumbledore.' Some students rose from their seats, but Umbridge didn't see them. Isabel stepped closer.

'What you're doing is called torture, Umbridge. I hope you didn't know it, because if you did you'll be adding about five more years to your penal sentence.' Harry looked at her, confused. What was she talking about?

'I beg your pardon?' Umbridge said, also clearly confused.

'Well, you know, you also exist in the muggle world, and there you aren't under the Ministry protection. A teacher torturing students… it'd reach international scandal. I'm sure the Spanish government won't be too happy either, considering who my father is' Harry frowned. Isabel barely mentioned her family, and he didn't know what his father worked at. Umbridge seemed like an angry toad, her nose flaring and her face swollen

'What are you talking about?' Isabel smirked again.

'Oh, you flatter me, Umbridge, you didn't notice it! It seems my accent is getting better by the day. I'm Spanish, you idiot. And my father is the muggle ambassador in London.' Harry was gaping again, like the rest of the class. Umbridge was red like a tomato.

'You impolite, stupid, rude, filthy mudblood scum…' Isabel snorted.

'I'm Spanish. What did you expect?' Umbridge snarled and held her hand out. Harry got to his feet, pointing his wand at Umbridge, but she seemed fixated with Isabel and didn't notice. Hermione came up behind him and lowered his wand. Isabel raised one eyebrow.

'Fancy one year more for physical abuse? Umbridge lowered her hand and looked around the class, and a second after she said.

'You are dismissed.' All the seats were pushed away, and several people scrambled for the door, but others stayed, including Harry, looking at the fight before them. Umbridge smiled slowly, and Harry felt his insides twist.

'Well, little miss Spanish. Since all the students had left, and the punishment must be finished, you'll finish yourself all the work left by your classmates. And the next sessions too' Isabel slowly sat back down, but looked up to her again, sending one last mocking glare.

'Okay, but only because you ask so nicely' she then looked back and caught Harry's eye. It only lasted a second, but he saw the fear in her eyes. He gulped and turned away, following the rest of the students who were slowly emptying the room.

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P_**

All the D.A. Gryffindors stayed up till she got back. It was well past two in the morning, and some people had fallen asleep on the couches, but when the door opened, they all got back up. She came through the portrait hole, giving two steps into the common room before Harry reached her. Her cheeks were streamed with tears, and her right arm fell loosely from her side. He didn't dare look at her hand. He lead her to a couch, were she slumped down. All the people gathered around her, and silently they all gave her hugs or shake her good hand, then went back to their dorms. After a while, there were only Hermione, Ron, Harry and Isabel left on the room. Hermione reached up for her right hand, but she scooped away, shaking her head.

'Isabel, please let me looks at your hand.'

'Hermione, I can't move my fingers. I'm numb from the wrists down.' She said, her voice shaky. Hermione shook her head and grasped her arm.

'Isabel, please let me help' she slowly nodded, lifting up her hand from behind her back, were she had kept it all this time. Ron gasped, and Harry gritted his teeth. Her hand was indescribable. The sentence wasn't readable anymore. It just was a torn mess.

'After a while it just stopped hurting. I didn't feel anything. I think I torn a nerve.' She said. Hermione took out her wand and flicked it, and the blood disappeared.

'We have to take you to Madame Pomfrey. I can't do anything more. Isabel looked at her and shook her head.

'We can't!' Hermione nodded fervently.

'We can and we will. Harry, bring the Invisibility cloak, you're gonna bring Isabel to the hospital and make sure she gets attended. Now!' Harry obeyed, and two minutes later they were walking the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

'Is your dad really the muggle ambassador?' he asked. She shook her head, smiling weakly.

'Of course not. He's a manager in some enterprise, and my mum's a lawyer. I was just fooling with Umbridge.' He smiled too.

'What you did was very brave'

'Coming from the boy who fought the Dark Lord' she replied. 'I just exploded. I couldn't stand there and see her torture that little boy.' They arrived at the hospital, and he took the cloak off, turning to her.

'You don't need to justify yourself. It's okay'

'Thanks Harry, for bringing me up here.' She said. He smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

'Doesn't matter. What are best friends for?'

* * *

So, yeah, intense chapter. I like the bravery not coming from Harry for once. It was just too good. I wish someone had opposed to Umbridge like Isabel did. Well, I guess Fred and George did it in their way, so why not Isabel?

Hope you liked it!

Please review. Please! Please!


	8. Funny Feeling

Thanks for all the Favourite Story and Story Alert; I'm really proud of my fic! Ok, so **I would want to know if you wanted a sequel**, because I know I said I'd write one, but I'm not so sure… **Please let me know if you want one!**

Oh, this chapter has scenes from the movie, and I've tried to take the dialogues as accurate as possible but inserting Isabel in it, of course. I haven't changed a lot of sentences, just made up new ones, because I feel like the movie it's perfect as it is. I hope you like my efforts.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabel.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Harry wrote into his O.W.L. exam, mentally giving thanks to Hermione for the interminable hours of exam reviews. He swiftly looked up to the clock, and continued writing again, hurrying a little bit. It was then when he heard the first noise.

He looked up, seeing other students lifting their heads from the exams. Another noise was heard, and he quickly searched Ron and Hermione, who were near him and sent him quizzical looks, thought Ron suddenly grinned mischievously. When Umbridge walked to the door, he bent down and whispered.

'I've heard those explosions before' Harry wanted to ask where, but the doors burst open and two red haired figures appeared flying in the big Dinning Hall. Harry smiled and got up. He knew something like this will happen since he saw them the other day after Snape's Oclumancy class.

He cheered for Fred and George, who threw products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes at them, along with some fireworks. People climbed to their tables trying to catch several of the free products. The twins flied around a little bit more, to Umbridge dismay. She looked about to explode. Then they stopped in the air and nodded to each other, sending a giant fire dragon to Umbridge. She squealed and ran towards the door, but the dragon caught just as she arrived to the Great Hall. All of the warnings clung to the wall fell at one, and the Great Hall was covered by smoke and debris. Harry and the rest of the students taking the O.W.L. exam ran outside, following Fred and George. Quite a lot of people were sweeping out of the classes, and Harry saw students coming from every direction, also cheering. He let himself being led by the mass, and soon he was out on the courtyard, while the twins kept flying higher and higher into the air, still throwing fireworks and waving goodbye. He cheered when a huge W appeared in the sky and the twins finally left the castle grounds, melting into the clear sky.

He was going to begin to search around for Ron, Hermione and Isabel when a searing pain blurred his vision. He saw Sirius and… Voldemort in a dark room, surrounded by shelves crammed with crystal balls. The talked about finding a prophecy. What prophecy? Sirius didn't want to pick it and Voldemort chuckled mercilessly before pointing his wand at him and torturing him. Harry cried out loud, but he couldn't get out of the vision. Hen shouted again when another _Cruciatus_ curse hit Sirius, who fell to the floor. Then he saw the door he had been dreaming of for months, and suddenly he remembered the day of his view with the Wizengamot, when he saw Lucious Malfoy talking with the Minister.

'Harry! Harry!' he opened his eyes, startled, and saw Isabel kneeling down beside him, a worried look in her eyes. At that moment Hermione arrived, pushing her way through the crowd that still watched Fred and George departure. He breathed in sharply.

'Sirius' he got up with a jump and started running towards the castle, not really knowing where he was going.

'Wait, Harry! Where are you going!' shouted Hermione. He turned around, making Isabel, who was running behind him, slam against his chest. He didn't mind, though. All his thoughts were set on Sirius. She stepped back, turning red.

'I saw Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. I have to do something!' he turned around again, beginning to climb the moving stairs. Hermione, Isabel and Ron followed him.

'Harry are you sure?'

'I saw it! It's just like Mr. Weasley! It's the same door I've been dreaming of for months, but I couldn't remember where I saw it. Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time, and it's in the Department Of Mysteries.'

'Harry please listen!' he turned around, waiting for the stairs to move.

'What if Voldemort is torturing Sirius just to get to you?'

'And what am I supposed to do? Let him die?' he asked, and Hermione quieted.

'What do we do?' asked Ron, cutting into the silence. With a crack, the staircase fell in place, and Harry continued climbing the stairs, now with an objective in mind.

'We'll have to use the floo network'

'Umbridge has all the stations under surveillance' said Hermione.

'Not all of them!' he sprinted down a hallway, expecting the others to follow him. He took out his wand and opened the door of Umbridge's office, after making sure there were no one near. He entered the door ahead of Ron and Hermione, but Isabel stayed in the hallway. He looked at her.

'Come on, enter' she shook her head.

'I'm gonna warn someone of the D.A. and I'll guard the hallway so anyone interrupts you.' He smiled and mouthed a silent thank you and closed the door.

**_H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P_**

He should have known better than to think it'll be that easy. When they were about to make it, Umbridge stepped in. At first he felt anger- a lot of anger- towards Isabel, thinking she screwed up the last chance they had to help Sirius, but when she saw her come in, held by to members of the Inquisitorial squad, with a busted lip and squirming like mad to get free, his anger shifted towards the ones that held her. There was a moment where he forgot all about Sirius and only wanted to punch those guys, who casually happened to be Crabbe and Goyle. Behind them came Ginny and Luna, also being led by members of the Inquisitorial squad, and finally Draco, holding Neville. Umbridge smirked, satisfied, and turned to Harry, who was sitting in one of her kitsch chairs.

'You were going to Dumbledore, were you?'

'No' he quickly said, and she slapped him.

'Liar.' At that moment Snape came into the room, and Harry looked at him, for once happy to see the Potions master. 'Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, given to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?' all the happiness disappeared. Snape raised his brow.

'You used all interrogating students, the last one being miss Chang.' Neville gasped. 'And unless you want to poison him, which I'd fully understand, I've got nothing.' He turned to leave, and Harry quickly said.

'He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!' Umbridge turned to Snape.

'What is Padfoot? What is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?' Harry looked at Snape, mentally begging that he didn't reveal anything. Snape glanced one more time at him, and then said.

'No idea' and he walked away. Harry exhaled, relieved.

'Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no alternative.' She picked her wand, and Harry frowned. He didn't like where this was going. 'The Cruciatus curse will make you talk'

'That's illegal' Hermione said, and Umbridge smiled, putting down the Cornelius Fudge photo she had on her desk.

'What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him' Harry looked at his friends, remembering the pain when last year Voldemort used the same curse on him. He caught Isabel's eye, and she looked scared, truly scared. It made something funny in him to know that that look was because of him.

'Tell her Harry!' he was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione pleaded. He looked at her, alarmed.

'Tell me what?' pressed Umbridge.

'Well, if you don't tell her where it is, I'll tell her' Hermione continued, and Ron tried to nudge her to shut up.

'Where what is?' asked Umbridge, smiling like Christmas arrived early. Everyone held their breaths, and Harry looked at Hermione, fearing that his friend would blow up everything.

'Dumbledore's secret weapon' Umbridge beamed, and Harry smiled. Hermione was way too clever.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Harry and Hermione ran back to the castle, only stopping to catch their breath when they saw the others coming towards them.

'How did you get away?' asked Hermione.

'Mix between vomiting pills, bat-bogey hexes and punches. It wasn't pretty' said Ron

'I swear Isabel's got a strong punch. Broke Crabbe and Goyle's noses, that's for sure.' Ginny said, looking at Isabel, who smiled smugly.

'Vomiting pills? How did you manage make them eat them?' asked Harry, clearly confused.

'I said I was hungry and if I could eat them, and they took them away and ate them' Ron answered.

'That's clever, Ron' said Hermione, and he blushed.

'So, how do we get to London?' asked Neville. Harry looked down and shifted his feet.

'Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you in enough trouble as it is' he finished, walking away. Isabel tried to hold his arm, but he shrugged it off softly.

'Isn't Dumbledore's Army supposed to do something real? Or was it just waste talk to you?' asked Neville.

'Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself' Ron stepped forward, and Harry sighed.

'So how are we getting to London?' Luna smiled dreamily.

'Flying, of course'

'Flying with what?' asked Ron.

'With thestrals' Luna replied, beginning to walk out of the castle. Isabel paled visibly, but followed her anyways.

'God, this isn't going to be good…' she muttered. They all followed Luna as she entered the Forbidden Forest, walking to a small prairie, where Harry spotted right away the thestrals, peacefully pacing. Luna began walking decidedly to one, and with a swift move, climbed on top of him and patted him lightly on the head.

'Good thestral'

'What in Merlin's beard is that?' asked Ron. Harry walked up to another one and urged Hermione to one. She hesitantly brought her hand to the thestral, and she gasped. Harry helped her climb on that one, while Neville helped Ginny and Ron on two others. Harry then turned to Isabel, who was standing in the middle of the prairie, squinting and looking around.

'You know you won't see them even if you squint, no?' he asked, leading her to another one. She nodded, but then patted the thestral.

'Weird, really weird' she said under her breath.

'You want me to help you?' Harry said, smiling.

'Erm, yes, I think so' when he finished helping her he climbed onto another one, and with a clear shout, ordered them to go the Ministry headquarters in London. Immediately the thestrals took off, and Harry heard Ginny scream in surprise and Ron grunt. He turned and saw Isabel laughing, the wind blowing her hair.

'This is amazing!' she shouted, beaming. He chuckled, gripping tighter the thestral, and looking at the sunset before him.

* * *

Well, another chapter that ends.

Click that button down there, it'll make me happy!


	9. Religion

Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and special thanks to QuietLion, who gives me those useful tips to improve my English. Enjoy the chapter and review!

As I said last chapter, some dialogues are from the movie, and I might have changed them if I feel is necessary for the story. Also, the POV will be more general this chapter, not so focused on Harry, so you can read how the battle developed for the rest (okay, how it developed for Isabel, I don't think I'm doing anymore POVs). Sorry if it bothers any of you.

Ah,, the sequel thing. i'm still waiting to begin, so just review with a yes or no, or something to let me know what you want, please.

Disclaimer: Isn't it clear after 9 chapters?

* * *

_Chapter 9_

The arrived panting to the elevator and Ron hurriedly pressed the button for Department of Mysteries. They all huddled up together, and Harry ended up in the back with Isabel and Neville. When the elevator started moving, he felt a small hand in his, and startled, he looked at Isabel, who had an expression he couldn't decipher, but he didn't let go of her hand until they reached their destination. He then spotted the door at the end of the corridor.

'This is it' He walked decidedly to it. He gently opened the door, and they entered a dark room.

'Lumos' the soft light lit the shelves, and thousands of crystal spheres reflected their silhouettes. They advanced in silence through the room, and Harry started counting the numbers of the rows.

'Ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five' he stopped dead on his tracks. There was nothing there. But… Sirius, he… 'He should be here' he turned to face them and Hermione shook her head, but was interrupted by Neville before she could say anything.

'Harry? This one has your name on it.' Neville was looking up, at a dusty, average-size sphere. Harry walked to it, and slowly pulled it out of its stand. A woman's voice began to talk, and Harry listened.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'_ Harry froze after hearing the last part, his hand firmly gripping the sphere, his knuckles white.

'Harry?' Hermione's voice snapped him out of his world, and he turned to see her giving him a worried look. He noticed the others were closing the distance between each other, wands pointing at the dark. He quickly joined them, and strained his ears to hear something. Suddenly a dark silhouette appeared in front of him, and he immediately recognised the Death Eater mask. He pointed his wand at him.

'Where is Sirius?' The Death Eater chuckled, approaching them.

'Maybe you should learn the difference between dreams' he drew out his wand, which was in a cane, and with a swift move took out his mask. 'And reality' It was Lucius Malfoy. Behind him, he felt someone stiff, and Isabel curse under her breath, probably something in Spanish, since he didn't understand her. 'You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see' Malfoy stretched out his hand at him 'Now hand me the prophecy'

'If you get near us I'll break it' he threatened. Behind Malfoy came the voice of a woman, overwhelmed with fake joy.

'He knows how to play! He sweet little baby Potter' the woman came into the dim light of their wands.

'Bellatrix Lestrange' Neville sputtered with anger.

'Neville Longbottom. How's mum and dad?' she asked in a mock tone. Neville pointed his wand and lurched for her.

'Better now that they're going to be avenged!' Harry and Ron stopped him before he could reach her, and Lucius Malfoy raised his hands.

'Nice, everybody calm down. All we want is that prophecy' he stretched out his hand again, but Harry shook his head.

'Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?' Bellatrix's eyes widened.

'You dare to say his name.' she say quietly 'You filthy half-blood!' she shrieked, and he almost took a step back at the intensity of her outburst.

'It's okay, Bellatrix. He's just a curious boy, aren't you? The prophecies can only be retrieved by those who they were made. Which is just lucky for you, really.' Malfoy talked slowly, like he was dealing with a five year old. He started to get closer to Harry, and Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Isabel and Neville closed the gap between each other. 'Haven't you always wondered what was the reason of the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why wasn't he able to kill a little infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand.' With each word he took a step closer 'All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything' as he spoke, more Death Eaters had been walking towards them in the narrow rows of shelves, and Harry realised they were trapped. There was no way out. A plan began forming in his head. A dangerous plan, but at least it was one.

'I've waited fourteen years' he said. He heard Isabel's voice muttering something unintelligible at a furious speed.

'I know' said Malfoy, a smile creeping into his face.

'I say I can wait a little bit more. Now! Stupefy!' they began throwing hexes in every direction, dispersing in the maze of tall shelves.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Isabel ran, ran until she realised she was alone. She stopped, panting and heaving, turning around. She heard distant shouts and something move pass her. She whipped around, pointing her wand at the dark, but saw nothing. She wasn't a very religious person, but she found herself prying again quietly, like she had done when they were cornered by Lucius. She took a few steps forwards, and a green ray passed centimetres away from her head. She ducked between two shelves, avoiding another ray.

'Stupefy!' she shouted, and her hex destroyed a stand of spheres, that exploded in tiny bits. Behind the stand she spotted a Death Eater mask. Another ray passed near her, and she responded by throwing another hex and running away. She heard footsteps behind her, and she sped up, her legs aching. A sudden blow to her back made her stumble and land hard on the floor. She turned around, slowly backing away, and found the wand of the Death Eater in front of her face. She gulped. This was it. She was gonna die there.

'Please…' she said, and the Death Eater chuckled.

'No' and he raised his wand. Without a second to loose, she thrust her leg forward; hitting the Death Eater in the jewels and making him double over. She scrambled back up and kicked the wand out of his hand, breaking it in two and throwing it behind her. She then sank her elbow in his back, making him fall to the floor, and she began kicking him. Suddenly a hand caught her arm, and she screamed.

'Shh, Shh, it's okay, it's me.' She turned around and found Ron, also panting. 'Come on, we need to help the others' she merely nodded and ran with him towards the source of the shouting.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

Harry continued shouting hexes, and he was sure he had hit at least two Death Eaters before Hermione joined him, and together they ran, trying to find the rest of their friends. He looked back, throwing hexes at the dark, just in case, when he collided against something that made him stumble back and shout. He pointed his wand, ready to fight, but lowered when he realised it was his friends. They all looked at the misty figure that was coming towards them from the end of the row. Isabel quickly pointed her wand at it.

'Reducto!' the hex emitted a bright ray that exploded when it hit the Death Eater. The noise of the explosion was followed by something much more scaring: the noise of tons of crystal breaking. They saw how the shelves began tumbling down, knocking each other down like a giant domino. Harry backed away and began to run.

'Get back to the door!' everyone ran towards the door, and the last thing he thought before darkness surrounded him was that there was no floor on the other side.

* * *

Hahaha! Cliffhanger! (sort of)

I like writing action scenes, and I think I did good with this chapter, but just let me know what you think.


	10. Searing Pain

Hey there! Okay, new chapter. I must say there will surely be about one or two more chapters, and I'm still not sure about the sequel. Well, you know to tell me if you want one. It's entirely up to you!

As I said last chapter, the POV will be changing between Harry and Isabel. (sorry about not being able to put someone else, but after all, this story is about them, no?)

Enjoy and review! (it'll make my day, seriously)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Isabel felt like she was falling and suddenly strong invisible ropes got her from behind, abruptly stopping her and knocking the air out of her. She gasped, and then the invisible ropes gave up and she fell to the floor. She heard a chorus of grunts and gasps as the others tried to get up. When she took the hair out of her eyes she saw they were in a room carved into a huge rock, and on the tallest part a giant arc-way.

'Department of Mysteries. Accurate name, no?' Ron said, and she absently nodded.

'Voices. Can you tell what they say?' That was when she spotted Harry, slowly walking up to the arc. She looked around, suddenly remembering they weren't out of danger yet. And then she realised she didn't hear anything. Apart from their breathings, the room was dead silent. Apparently Hermione had the same thought, because she walked up to Harry.

'They aren't any voices, Harry. Let's get out of here' she vehemently nodded, but Harry seemed transfixed, and didn't move.

'I hear them too' said Luna and Isabel walked up to Harry.

'Okay, that's enough. We have to go now. Sirius is not here, so let's just go.' Harry didn't turn to look at her, so she grabbed him by the arm and made him turn around. 'Harry, it's just an empty arc-way. Harry, please.' a noise was heard form above, and they all looked up. A dark mist began swirling down towards them, and Harry motioned to be in front of them.

'Get behind me' they all swiftly obeyed, and Isabel let go of Harry's arm, grasping her wand instead. Then the mist arrived to them, and she couldn't see anything. She waved her hands, trying to dissipate the furious mist, but she felt how she was caught from behind, and how a hand grabbed her hair. She lifted her leg and kicked the person that was holding her, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it up, so she had to be in her tiptoes to avoid the pain. And suddenly she could see again, and she wasn't anymore near the arc-way. She was in a corner of the room, being held by a Death Eater. And everyone else was in a similar situation, except Harry. He was alone, standing in the middle of the room, and Lucious Malfoy was approaching him.

'Did you actually believe, or were you that truly naïve to think that you stood a chance against us?' Harry walked backwards and glanced at them. 'I'll make this simple here, Potter. Give me the prophecy or watch your friends die' Harry tensed and looked at them. In the corner of the eye, Isabel saw Hermione squirm and look a Harry, and then Neville shouted.

'Don't give it to them, Harry!' Bellatrix made him shut up before he could say something more. Harry then looked at Isabel and gulped, and she didn't know where it came from, but she gained enough courage to talk in what she expected to be a very serious and confident voice.

'Harry, don't' immediately a wand was jabbed at her back, and she slumped down on her knees. A stinking breath murmured near her ear.

'You better shut up sweetie, or the next time I'll kill you' he chuckled, and she recognised the chuckle from the Death Eater she had fought in the Hall of Prophecies. She looked up at Harry again, who had a clearly anger look in his eyes. He then turned again, and gave Malfoy the Prophecy. Isabel wanted to punch him. Was he dumb? Now they were going to kill them anyway. God, he grew up with muggles, didn't he watch any police dramas? Suddenly a bright light appeared behind Harry, and she heard a strange voice say.

'Get away from my Godson' and then all hells broke loose. The owner of the voice- who she recognised from _The Prophet_ from two years ago – Sirius Black, punched Malfoy, and as several more bright lights appeared, people began appearing in the room. The Death Eater who was holding her threw her aside like she was a piece of garbage and dove for a woman with purple hair. Isabel scrambled up and began running for shelter, trying to avoid the rays of bright colours that passed her way. She saw Neville and Ginny being led by a tall dark man to a crack in the rock, were Hermione and Luna already were. She ran towards them, and she thought she'd make it until a bright ray hit her on her right side and send her flying several feet away, landing on hard rock. She felt a hot liquid ran down her back, and she brought her hands to her nape. When she looked at them, they were bright red. She also felt a horrible pain on her right arm, and she looked down, gasping. The hex that caught her had to be a burning one, because her shirt was burning away. She quickly brought her wand up, that miraculously hadn't been broken by the impact.

'Aquamenti!' a spray of water came out of her wand and extinguished the fire. Her shirt was totally ruined, though, and underneath the skin was red, already peeling. 'Joder! Mierda!' **(A/N: F***k, shit!)** and as she swore under her breath she heard a warning scream, and looked back up, immediately rolling over her side to avoid a lost green ray that passed her way, and hissing in pain when her charred skin touched the cool floor. A strong arm grabbed her and brought her down a narrow crack of the rock. She screamed and kicked until she realised it was Harry, looking at her with concern.

'Are you okay? That hex was close' he said, still grabbing her arms, and she nodded, speechless. They were close. Too close. Another ray passed above them, and she heard Sirius shout in alarm, followed by more rays coming above them. Harry looked up, letting go of her arms

'I have to help Sirius. Will you be okay?' she nodded, regaining her speech.

'Yes, yes. Come on, go, go, go!' she urged him, and he climbed back, his wand throwing bright rays already. Isabel breathed deeply and then looked up to the battle field from her position. Harry was duelling against a Death Eater, while his godfather duelled by his side with Malfoy. Harry managed to disarm his opponent and then throw a spell that send the Death Eater ten feet away.

'Nice one James!' Sirius shouted. Who was James? Harry seemed to froze, while Sirius continued fighting, gaining space until he was right in front of the arc.

'Avada Kedavra!' a bright green ray came from somewhere and hit Sirius square in the chest. He stumbled back, but didn't fall. At first she thought the ray didn't really get him, but then she saw his body become blurry, and being lifted off the floor, disappearing into the arc-way, that now had a veil that wasn't there before. She was frozen, unable to move, unable to do something when Harry let out a strangled scream and dove for the veil, unable to do something when Lupin grabbed him and contained him for meeting his death. Unable to do something when he looked at Bellatrix, and freed himself, the vengeance set in his mind, and ran after her. Only when Ginny touched her arm, she snapped out of shock.

'Come on, we need to go back and find him' Ginny said quietly, and Isabel nodded, suddenly very aware of the way her hands trembled. She silently followed them out of the room, wishing with her very soul to never be back there again.

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

He couldn't see. The rage blinded his eyes, and he was only aware of Bellatrix running in front of him, and he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

'Crucio!' Bellatrix fell to the floor and convulsed, but it only lasted two seconds. She dragged herself on the floor and turned around. He caught up with her and pointed his wand at her, but didn't say anything. She smiled cruelly.

_Kill her… She deserves it after what she's done… Come on Harry, you know the words…_He shook his head furiously, closing his eyes, trying to avoid the voice he knew too well, and he heard Bellatrix chuckle. He whipped around and pointed his wand at Voldemort, but he simply disarmed him with a wave of his wand. Voldemort raised again his wand, when a sound of roaring fire was heard.

'It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way' Harry turned around, astonished, as Dumbledore came out of a chimney.

'By the time they arrived I shall be gone, and you shall be dead!' Voldemort raised his wand and a shot of green light towards Dumbledore. He raised also his wand and a jet of red light connected with the green one. Harry stumbled back and watched, bewildered. Voldemort's green light shot several tendrils towards Harry, but only managed to destroy part of the walls. The red light was slowly advancing, and Voldemort waved his wand, breaking the connection.

At the same instant, a huge, flaming serpent came out of his wand and dove for Dumbledore, who repelled it with a slash of his wand and hurled the fire at Voldemort, then levitated the water from the giant fountain in the middle of the Atrium. Harry watched, wide eyed, as the water surrounded Voldemort and trapped him. Dumbledore pushed Harry further back, away from the battle. Harry didn't have power to protest. After a few seconds of struggle, Voldemort managed to get out of the water, and threw a large torrent of dark mist over them.

Dumbledore waved his wand and created a charm that held the dark mist away, and Voldemort suddenly stopped the mist and from the nothing he created a huge ball of light. With a scream that made Harry's ears throb, Voldemort released the ball, sending a tidal wave of power that sent him and Dumbledore flying back. He heard the windows shatter and the sound of rocks exploding.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Voldemort levitating all the shards of glass and hurling them in their direction. He closed his eyes again, uselessly trying to protect himself, when he felt Dumbledore rise to his feet and he opened his eyes again. All the shards rebounded on a shield made by Dumbledore and became sand, surrounding them like in a beach. Harry rose to his feet slowly, and Voldemort hissed. He then conjured a small whirlwind of sand, and Harry covered his face with his arms. When the whirlwind stopped, he looked back up and saw Voldemort was gone.

He turned to Dumbledore to thank him, but a searing pain made him double over. He cried in pain as he felt like his whole body was being mangled. He curled up in the floor as images of his nightmares appeared in front of him at full speed. He then froze, terrified at the feeling that was creeping over him. It was the same feeling he had when Snape entered his mind, but a thousand times worse. He convulsed on the floor, doubling over in pain, and trying to resist, to push away that searing pain. He was faintly aware of Dumbledore kneeling beside him, saying something to him, but he didn't understand. He opened his eyes, looking at the destroyed Atrium. An image of Cedric's lifeless eyes shone in front of him, followed by his vision of Voldemort in King's Cross, and by more images of Voldemort. He grunted, trying to breath, but the pain was just too much. He felt himself loosing, loosing himself. He was about to give up, to stop the searing pain, when he saw a group of people appear through one door. At first he didn't mind them, but when they came closer he saw through his blurred eyes the flaming red heads, the bushy brown, the slouchy tall figure and the little slim one, and he saw the blond hair. He convulsed again as images began to flow in his mind.

_Her__mione hugging him at the end of their Second year. Ron joking with him and smiling. Isabel dancing in the rain around him and laughing. His parents faces, smiling at him through the mirror of Erised. Hugging Sirius that Christmas at Grimmauld place._

Harry began to push away the chilling feeling, the presence that was invading his mind slowly disappearing. He squirmed on the floor, his vision focusing again, and saw the looks of concern in his friend's eyes. Another wave of images washed over him.

_Laughing with Ron and Hermione on their third year, on their first trip to Hogsmeade.__ Him giving Isabel her present after Christmas. Hermione and Ron laughing in a sofa. Isabel stretching her hand out for his and their hands intertwined._

He breathed in again, his mouth parting.

'You are the weak one. And you'll never know love. Or friendship. And I feel sorry for you' he said to Voldemort. With a final blow, he pushed him out of his mind, and saw Voldemort materialize near him. Voldemort looked down at Harry, sneering, and said to him.

'You are a fool, Harry Potter, and you will loose everything' with a whirlwind, he disappeared, and Harry felt his consciousness slipping away. Before he completely closed his eyes he saw someone kneeling beside him, and a glint of silver from a locket caught his eye before darkness took him.

* * *

Oh, wow, that was intense! Sooo, what do you think?

The next chapter will be next to last. Just thought you'd want to know.

REVIEW!


	11. Dangerous Care

Sorry about the wait, but I had a nasty writers block, and it took me a while to sort this chapter out.

So this is the next to last chapter. Yeah, I'm sad too… well, hope you enjoy (though this one is a little bit angsty)

And, please, jut for the sake of my sanity, review!

Disclaimer: Come on, I own nothing, of course! (just my stubborn OC)

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The news of the fight in the Ministry spread fast, and by the next morning Harry and Dumbledore were front page of all the wizarding newspapers. Fudge had to resign, and Umbridge was suspended and there was an investigation going on about her crimes at Hogwarts. What wasn't front page, nor didn't appear on any of the papers was Sirius death. Harry grunted, crumpling The Prophet in a ball and throwing it to the common room wall. Some people looked up at him from what they were doing, but looked back down immediately at his glare. He got up and stomped out of the common room and out of the castle. He walked quickly down the hill to the lake, and he stayed there, looking at the peaceful water.

He missed him. He missed him so much. Sirius was the last family he had left, and now he was gone too. He was alone, all alone. Harry slumped down, his feet grazing the water, and stared at his hands. He couldn't bring himself to be around anyone right now. He hated how everyone had a family that loved them and he didn't. It wasn't fair! He felt the sobs coming up, and he set his jaw, stopping them. And then was the theme about him saving the world. How was he supposed to save the world?

He was so absorbed by his painful thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps, and when a hand touched lightly his shoulder he jumped up and held his wand at the person, that stepped away. When he realised who it was, he put his wand down and sat back down, picking a few stones and throwing them to the lake. Isabel sat beside him and took his hand. He felt a strange tingling were her skin touched his, and he looked at her. She was looking straight ahead, and with her free hand was playing with her necklace. She was beautiful, he thought, and this time he didn't try to deny it. Like he didn't try to deny that he was scared out of his mind in the Ministry each time he saw a bright ray pass near her. Or that every time he saw her, he lost track of what he was thinking before she appeared. Or that he felt like she knew her for years, instead of months. And it scared the vinegar out him, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he just enjoyed all the moments they shared. Suddenly he saw Sirius stumbling into the veil again, and all thoughts of Isabel disappeared.

'I miss him. I miss him so much it's like being stabbed in the heart.' He said, and Isabel nodded.

'I know' Harry turned to her, suddenly furious.

'No, you don't know, how could you? You've never been through something like this before, ever!' he said in a sharp voice. Isabel looked down, but said nothing. He continued speaking, his voice getting louder until it was almost a scream. 'I'm the Chosen One! I'm supposed to kill Voldemort or he'll kill me! I can't save the world! I can't even save the ones I care about! So don't say you know how I feel, cause you don't have a bloody idea!' Isabel looked at him, hurt in her eyes, and silently got up and began walking away. He breathed in deeply and got up too, chasing after Isabel.

'Isabel' he caught her by the arm, and she spun around. 'I'm sorry, I just… Don't be mad at me, please' she shook her head.

'Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. It's normal you are like this, after what's happened. You just need some time alone to sort things out.' She said, and a sudden thought struck him.

'So why did you come here?' he asked, and she quickly averted her gaze from his eyes.

'For nothing. I just thought it'd be nice to see how you're doing. It's what friends do.'

'Well, Hermione and Ron haven't been near me for days' she smiled nervously.

'Yeah, they surely know you better than I do, and knew better than to come. I'm sorry.' She started fidgeting with her necklace, and he frowned.

'Isabel, why did you come here?' she sighed, looked back up at him.

'I just wanted you to know that I'll be there for you if you need something.' She said, her cheeks turning a light pink. Then knew what to do. It was selfish, so selfish that he was surprised with himself, but he needed to numb the pain he was feeling, and he needed some kind of assurance that he wasn't alone. And that his feelings weren't one-sided.

'Well, I need something now' he said quietly, stepping closer to her. Isabel looked at him, confusion in her eyes, and she opened her mouth to ask what, but he cut her off when his lips crashed against hers. Her lips tasted like something sweet, and they were incredibly soft. She seemed to respond to him for a few seconds, before she ended the kiss, putting her forehead against him and biting her lip.

'Harry, no. Not now. Not while you're grieving' he opened his eyes and stared right into her blue eyes, which from so close seemed to have silvery streams.

'Why?' he asked.

'I'm sorry, but I won't be used by you to get over Sirius death.' She said firmly as she stepped back, putting some distance between them, though her chin was quivering a little bit. He looked at her bewildered. 'I care too much about you to let you do that' she smiled sadly, and started walking away again.

'Isabel' he said.

'Yeah?' she asked, turning.

'I'm sorry.' She nodded, her sad smile still in place. 'I know I'm asking too much, but could you please just stay? Like friends' she thought for a moment and then made her way to a nearby rock, where she seated. He seated near her, admiring her features. _She cared about him_. A smile crept to his face, but then he remembered most the people who cared about him were dead, and the smile disappeared from his face. He felt a knot in his throat, and he fought back to stop the tears, but eventually felt a hot tear fell down his cheek, followed by another one, and another. He suddenly felt two small arms around him, and he buried his head in her shoulder, not caring what she might think of him crying. As he convulsed with sobs, her arms held him tighter, and he put his arms too around her.

* * *

Did you like it? Or are you sharpening your knifes to go and get me? I'm sorry if you didn't like, but it was the best I could write. I spent two days and one night rewriting this chapter over and over again till I liked every single part of it.

Let me know what you think.

Next chapter will be the last one, and I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna do a sequel… please review and let me know what you want. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Go on, press that button down there…


	12. Distracting

Last chapter! I'm so sad this story ends… you have no idea. It is my first Harry Potter fic, and I couldn't have gotten a better support. Really, thanks for all the reviews, favorite story and story alerts.

Special thanks to:

-QuietLion, who has been a great help for improving my English writing, as well for giving me constructing criticism.

-BlackAngel91797, for the cheerful reviews, and for being the first one to review.

-MrsHarryCullen, for promising to review.

-Beautiful-Phoenix75, for reviewing two times in a row (yeah, I know it was you the first anonymous... ;) )

-Team-JEdward2010, for following my stories even beyond Supernatural!

-Melanie, for being such a great friend.

-HarryBellaHermione, for loving the story (I also love it!)

-twilightOBSESSEDcutie, for a review that lightened my day.

-avrilavril, for being supportive and asking for a sequel.

-germanyswarrior, for loving the story even though your sharpening your knifes.

THANKS TO ALL!

**About the sequel**: I've decided there'll be one, because I really like how my OC is turning out, and I want to write about further. The sequel will be set in The Half-Blood Prince, of course, though I don't know if I'll do it by the book or the movie. You'll see in the first chapter, which hopefully will be posted sometime next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Harry fumbled with the lock of his trunk, trying to fit all his stuff without it exploding twenty seconds later. He didn't know how he fit all his things in the beginning of the year. With a last push, the trunk locked with a click, and he sighed, leaning his head against his bedpost and closing his eyes. He let himself wander to a light sleep, but he brought himself back to reality as soon as Isabel's lips appeared in his mind. He wasn't supposed to think about it. It had been the most utterly wrong thing Harry had done in his whole life. He had risked a wonderful friendship in a moment of grieve, just because he felt like shit. Right now he felt like banging his head against a wall. How could he be so stupid? It didn't matter that Isabel forgave him, dismissing him every time he tried to bring up the subject with a 'You were grieving, it doesn't matter'. Of course it mattered, dammit! He had kissed the girl he liked, and nothing came out of it, except the embarrasement he suffered when he told Ron.

'Mate, you're so screwed' he had said, laughing. And Hermione hadn't been much help, neither. She had looked at him with a grave face and told him she was very disappointed of him for doing something like that, just to immediately after smile with a knowing look to him, which left him more confused than before.

At least the whole situation had a bright side: their friendship hadn't changed, just now they didn't spend so much time together, though the time they spent was as good as always. Then there was the convenient fact that all this bloody mess that he was tangling himself into alone helped him keep off his mind from Sirius death. In moments of lucidity, he realised he was making such a mess of the kiss because it helped him distract, and that it really was no big deal, as Isabel put it, but then he remembered what he was trying to distract himself from and the lucidity was gone.

He walked down the stairs of his dorm, walking into the packed common room. Today was the last night before summer vacation, and everybody was enjoying their last moments with their friends for a long time. The subtle gloom atmosphere that had reigned over after the news of Voldemort being back seemed forgotten, and the butter beer was flowing at and alarming speed. Harry put on a smile on his face and walked across the room, trying to find his friends. He spotted Isabel talking animatedly to the Parvati twins, and he didn't bother her, since he saw Hermione and Ron in a far corner of the room. He walked to them and sat besides Hermione on the couch, while Ron was sitting with his back pressed against the wall, legs stretched. Harry thought about joining him on the floor, but he decided to stay on the couch. Because it was comfy, not because it had a perfect view of the rest of the common room, and therefore, Isabel. Hermione greeted him shortly, then continued to talk about summer.

'My parents want to bring me to Switzerland, say that they need to spend more time with me' Hermione said, clearly annoyed 'I mean, I love them, and I'm happy to get to spend time with them, but I much rather be with you' she said, and Harry noticed Ron's ears turning crimson.

'Well, I'm sure my mother will be delighted to have you over the summer, maybe you can convince your parents to drop you at the Burrow a few weeks, no? I'll just stay there all summer.' He said, and then he looked to Harry 'So, what are you doing this summer? I mean, are you going back to the Dursleys home?' Harry nodded, frowning.

'What else could I do? I'll probably go to your house at some point, but…' he didn't finish talking. At that moment he heard a laugh he knew too well and turned slightly. Isabel was in front of the fireplace, sitting on a couch and talking to Seamus Finnigan, who was describing something with his hands. She tilted her head back and laughed. Something churned inside him, and he turned again to Hermione, trying to avoid her gaze. Too late.

'He's just a friend, you know?' she said, and he nodded, not quite convinced 'Their fathers work together, and they just found out the other day'

'Oh, okay. I don't mind, though. Why should I mind?' he said, looking anywhere but his friends. He heard Ron snort, and say his favourite sentence those days.

'Mate, you're so screwed'

_**H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P-H-P**_

The night passed in a blur, and the next morning they all headed out of the castle, walking back to the station. He was walking with Isabel, and they passed a group of people talking about how summer like was the weather today. Isabel huffed.

'Summerlike! This is not summer! You haven't experienced summer until you go to Spain in August' she said, and he smiled.

'So, what are you doing this summer? Going back to Spain?' he asked, rather jealous that all his friends got to have fun this summer but him.

'Oh, yeah, of course, but just two weeks. My dad has to work, so were staying the first two weeks of August in London.' She said, and then smiled broadly 'Hey, Surrey it's just an hour away from London, maybe I could visit you!' Harry grimaced at the idea of her meeting the Dursleys.

'Mmm, maybe it'd be better if I go to visit you.' He said, and Isabel frowned, then understood.

'Oh, yeah, your family. Okay, you can come, no problem' she said, and smiled up at him. He nodded wearily.

'Harry, how are you feeling?' she asked tentatively. He srughed.

'Fine, I guess…' Isabel raised an eyebrow, and he stared down guiltily 'Okay, maybe not so good, but it's getting better' he said, lying through his teeth. Liar, liar, liar.

'You know you're not alone in this, no?' she asked, catching his hand, and he nodded again.

'Hey Harry, where were you? We've been looking for you!' he turned and saw Ron and Hermione with Neville, Luna and Ginny coming behind them. They all continued walking together in silence for a while, and before arriving to the station, he said.

'I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me'

'What's that' asked Hermione, who was walking beside him.

'That even though we've got a fight ahead of us, we've got something that Voldemort doesn't have' they all looked at him.

'Yeah?' asked Ron, urging him to finish.

'Something worth fighting for' they all climbed the stairs to the station smiling, and Isabel squeezed his hand before walking into the crowded platform.

* * *

And it's done! Please review!


End file.
